


The First of Many

by Soulblade



Series: The First of Many [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, My First Fanfic, No Beta, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulblade/pseuds/Soulblade
Summary: Luz realizes she has a crush on Amity. Nervous about how to go about her day with these feelings, Luz turns to her friends and found family for advice. Unbeknownst to her, however, the same friends and family have been waiting for this day to come.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The First of Many [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179584
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz makes a video to introduce her friends to her mom.

“Come on, work this time.” It was one Thursday evening on the Boiling Isles, and the resident human was trying to charge her phone.

After a freaky boiling rainstorm occurred not too long ago, Luz Noceda discovered a glyph burned in the grass. Once she copied it down, Luz was quick to discover that it was a lightning glyph and knew how to try it out. After the portal was destroyed, all connections to the human realm were cut off, meaning she could no longer text her mom. The most she could do was make videos, which she started doing to help with telling her mom the truth once a new portal was found. While she was initially worried about the phone’s battery, that was about to change with the new glyph. It took her a couple of tries, but the most recent attempt proved useful, as sparks flew and her phone reactivated.

“HAH, YES!” Luz exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air. “I knew I could get this to work.” Luz then grabbed her phone and noticed her phone's battery was at 10,000%. “Wow, that's a big percent, but that means I should not have to worry about charging it for a while.” Luz then glanced around and noticed her scroll that Amity gave her not too long after what happened with Belos. Since then she has gotten pictures of pretty much all of her friends, so Luz decided to make a video to sort of introducing her mom to them.

“Hey, mom, been a while since I made a video huh, well, assuming you got the last video that is. Anyway, things have been going well on my end, and even better news, I got a scroll, which is what people on the Isles use as phones. Figured for this one I would introduce you to everyone, though in this case, I will be using photos for now until I can get them to join me for a video. Let’s begin, shall we.” Luz then brought up her scroll and showed a picture of her and Eda.

“This is Eda, known on the Isles as The Owl Lady. She has been my mentor and the one who has been taking care of me since I arrived, seeing as I was chasing her palisman Owlbert through the portal that she owned. She is a really great teacher, even if her lessons might seem unconventional. In her defense though, the way I do magic is pretty unique.” Luz then drew a light glyph and activated it to show an example. “I actually learned this one from her after noticing the glyph in the spell circle she used to create her own light spell. She has done so much to help me become a witch, she even cleaned up some of the messes she left behind at Hexside so I can attend magic school. Now though after she lost her magic, we kind of been switching roles every now and then, with me teaching her glyph magic and Eda teaching me what she can about other types of magic. One area she has been extremely good at teaching me is potions, granted that was the track she studied at Hexside. Oh right, at Hexside there are nine tracks that a student has to choose from when they enroll. It used to be you could only pick one, as the nine tracks are based on the main nine covens you have to choose from when you graduate, but thanks to me and a couple of my friends, I get to study all of them at once. Eda wanted to do that as well but had no choice but to study potions while at school. The main nine tracks are potions, healing, beast keeping, oracle, plants, abomination, illusion, bard, and construction magic. Anyway, I really am glad Eda has been here to take care of me, and I hope you do like her too when you meet her, even if the giant wanted poster she has for not joining a coven makes things a little awkward.” Before she continued, Luz noticed that the next guest was sleeping nearby and picked him up.

“Next,” Luz said while dealing with a squirming demon. “Meet The King of Demons, another resident of the Owl House. He acts all ferocious, but he is really just a cutie pie.”

“Luz, stop embarrassing me in front of your human wonder rectangle, and I am not a cutie pie.”

“Yes you are,” Luz said while still petting King, which led to the demon screeching as he got out of Luz’s grasp and left the room. “Eh, it’s fine, sometimes he doesn’t mind it, sometimes he likes to pretend it bothers him. Anyway, it’s been a blast having King here, we even spend time together by having a Luz and King comedy hour, though Eda and Lilith usually try to avoid being around when we do it since we do tend to go overboard with the puns. Speaking of Lilith, she has been staying with us since what happened to prove she has changed for the better. While we were all understandably upset with her at first, we have found it hard to stay mad since she has been making an effort to be better. Now, she is being treated as another member of the Owl House, even Eda is messing with her like she claimed they used to when they were kids.” Luz then brought up a picture of three students on her scroll.

“These are my best friends in the whole world, Willow, Gus, and….Amity,” Luz said Amity’s name softer than the other two while pointing to each one as she said their names. “Willow was the first friend I made when I arrived. Originally she was in the abomination track, but I had helped her get into the plant track the day we met, and she is much happier now that she is learning the type of magic she is good at. I met Gus cause he was friends with Willow prior to that day. He is an illusionist who has a passion for learning about the human realm, which led to us hitting things off when I gave him the nickname since his original name is Augustus.

“Then, there is Amity. She and I didn’t get along at first, although that was sort of both our fault. She was very cold at first, not wanting to open up and consider possibly being my friend, while I did embarrass her by accident both at school and in front of the coven she wanted to join. We only really worked things out after I let her borrow my 5th Azura book once I found out she only had the first four. She started to open herself up more since then, and we quickly became friends. Now, we hang out at her hideout at the library as the only members of the Azura Book Club, and it is so much fun having someone else to gush over the series with. Even better, Amity is a really good dancer, as we went to this social event called Grom together, though it was more as friends because she was afraid to ask the person she wanted to go to Grom with.” Luz then paused as she was thinking for a couple of seconds. “I don’t know, maybe it’s crazy, but I really do like her, possibly even more than Willow and Gus. I don’t know if it’s a crush or not, but I feel like I might want to be more than friends with Amity. It might be stupid though, I mean no one ever felt that way towards me back home, and with Amity, she already has feelings for someone else, so what chance do I have. I wish you were here mom, maybe you can help me figure this out.” Luz then took a deep breath, “oh well, maybe I will have figured this out by the next video. Until next time, mom. Deja una luz puesta para mi, te quiero.” With that, Luz turned off her phone before Eda walked into the room since King left the door open.

“Hey Kid, lights out in 5 minutes. Just thought I check in on you after I saw King running out of here.” _‘Ugh, since when did I become the responsible parent,’_ Eda thought to herself.

“Ok Eda, just finished a video I made introducing you and my friends to my mom.”

“All good things, I hope?”

“Well, I may have mentioned the wanted poster.”

“Eh, deal with that when it happens. Oh well, night Luz.”

“Night Eda.” Before Eda closed the door, Luz thought of something. “Hey Eda, can I ask you about something?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“It’s just, you used to date people when you went to Hexside right?”

“Oh yeah, broke the hearts of guys and swept the ladies off their feet back in my day. Why do you ask, is this about Amity?”

“Yeah, it’s...wait, how did you know I was talking about Amity?”

“Kid, I have seen the way you've been acting around Baby Blight ever since that whole library incident. I was even a chaperone at Grom,” Eda reminded Luz. “I had a feeling something was going on between the two of you, I was just waiting until you figured it out yourself to talk about it. So, my kid really fell for Lily’s former protégé, huh?”

“Maybe, I mean, she is just so amazing, talented, a really great dancer, really pretty….huh.” Luz then paused before realizing “oh cramity, I have a crush on Amity!”

Eda then laughed while saying “there it is.”

“EDA! This is serious, what am I supposed to do?”

“Well, you could just ask her out.”

“But I can’t just ask her out. She was going to ask someone to Grom, and it’s definitely a crush since she was afraid of being rejected. Wait if she hates me for asking her out when she knows I am aware she has a crush on someone else? What if-”

“Now hold on. Did Baby Blight ever tell you who she wanted to ask to Grom or that it wasn’t you?”

“Well no, she tossed the part of note with the name away saying it wasn’t important, but-”

“Then I say you have just as much as a chance as anyone else as being the one Amity fell for. Though from what I have seen, I say that there is a pretty good chance she was wanting to ask you to Grom.”

“You really think so?”

“I am not 100% sure, but what I do know is this. It’s better for you to tell her soon before either things get awkward between you two anyways because you are both trying to hide your crushes from each other or something tragic happens to one of you. Take it from me kid, it’s better knowing the truth than spending years with a curse wondering what if.”

“I guess I could try, thanks Eda.”

“No problem, kiddo. Now you better head off to bed so you are not late to school.” _‘The things I do for my Owlet.’_ “Night, Kid.”

“Night Eda.” Once she closed the door, Eda pulled out her scroll and sent a group message to Willow Park, Edric and Emira Blight.

****

**_Operation: Lovebirds is a go._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this was not the original version of Realization. After I had finished writing the first draft of the first four chapters I came up with an idea of a one-shot that would serve as a prologue to the original first chapter with the story being of Luz telling Camila about everyone but did not have the conversation between Luz and Eda. After thinking about it I figured out having the conversation made this idea a much better first chapter than what I had originally, so I rewrote the chapter to become what it is now. Since I am using Google Docs I still have access to the original so if you would like to have me make a one-shot of what I originally had planned, let me know in the comments. 
> 
> So, just what is Operation: Lovebirds? Turn in to the next chapter to find out as we meet the rest of the cast that is a part of the story.


	2. Operation: Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda reveals the plan she, Willow, and the twins came up with to get Luz and Amity together. Meanwhile, Luz struggles to build up the confidence to talk to Amity.

Outside the entrance to Hexside the following morning, Luz was pacing back and forth trying to come up with the best way to talk to Amity without messing it up. Of course, with Amity being Luz’s first real crush (that wasn’t a puppet) and since she was still nervous about it despite Eda’s help last night, all Luz could come up with was cheesy pickup lines to try and ask Amity out.

“Hey Amity, do you want to be the Hecate to my Azura and go on a date with me?” Luz facepalmed at that, realizing that wouldn’t work despite Azura being both of their favorite series because a. She was unsure if Amity would see herself as the Hecate in their relationship; and b. Azura and Hecate just became friends at the end of volume 5, the chances of that pickup line working when it is unknown if the two become a couple in a future volume is very slim. “Hey Amity, if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?” Luz groaned at that one, not sure if Amity would take that line the right way or if things would go wrong because of it. “Do you have an extra magic bile sac, cause mine was just stolen?” Once again, Luz facepalmed at that cause a. Amity would question how that line made any sense since Luz was a human meaning she couldn’t have a magic bile sac in the first place; and b. Out of all the pickup lines she tried, that had to have been the worst one.

“What am I going to do?” Feeling defeated, Luz sat on the ground to think about the current situation. “How am I supposed to tell Amity I have a crush on her if I can’t even come up with the right thing to say. Maybe Eda was wrong, what could Amity Blight, top student at Hexside, Grom Queen, former Grudgby captain, possibly see in me that would allow her to have wanted to ask me out to Grom in the first place?” Despite her current thoughts being filled with negativity, a small part of her mind suggested,  _ ‘what if she was going to ask you to Grom?’ _ Suddenly, she is reminded of what Amity said right before Luz went to face Grom.  _ ‘Honestly, I’m kind of amazed with how fearless you are. You’ve done things I could never do.’ _ With this, Luz was starting to think that Amity might see something in her that she has yet to figure out for herself. She wanted to believe that was the case, as well as the future that could result if Amity felt that way about her. “I have to figure this out, even if Eda might be wrong about who Amity wanted to ask to Grom, she might be right that Amity does at least deserve to know how I feel about her.” With that, Luz got up to head inside, but not before running into her best friends. “Oh, hey Willow, hey Gus.”

“Hey Luz,” they both said in unison. “You okay Luz, you seem a little stressed about something?” Gus asked, noticing how Luz was acting. Willow meanwhile, stayed quiet to see if what Eda told her last night was the truth.

“I’m fine guys, it’s just,” Luz responded, “now don’t freak out, but I may have realized I have a crush on Amity.”

“WHAT!!!” Willow exclaimed, trying her best not to reveal that Eda had already told her about this. “That’s great Luz.”

“Wait, really?” Luz asked while being confused. “I thought you would be upset considering what happened between you two.”

“I appreciate the consideration,” Willow responded. “But you have nothing to worry about. Amity and I have been making great progress in repairing our friendship, but I am not going to let what happened between us in the past get in the way of you and your happiness. If being with Amity makes you happy, then I will support you in any way I can.”

“Thank you Willow, I really needed to hear that,” Luz replied.

“No problem, now what are you going to do about your feelings for Amity?” Willow asked, wondering what she could do to help Luz talk to Amity.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Luz replied. “I want to tell her, but a part of me keeps worrying about what happens if I mess it up or if she has feelings for someone else. What if I make things super awkward between us where Amity no longer wants to be friends. I mean, she is Amity Blight, top student at Hexside, and I am just me. I don’t see how I stand a chance if she likes someone else.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Willow countered. “I mean, you are Luz Noceda, discoverer of glyph magic, not only the first human student at Hexside, but also the first student to study all nine tracks at once. You took on the Bat Queen and the Emperor and survived both encounters, and that's not even counting what you have done to help Amity. I mean, in the short time you have been here, you not only got through to Amity and got her to change for the better, but Amity and I wouldn’t even be able to fix our friendship if it wasn’t for you. Even if Amity may have feelings for someone else, I doubt she would end her friendship with you just because of something like that.”

“You really think she would still want to be friends?” Luz asked while being hopeful.

“Luz, I mean this in the nicest way possible, there is no way that Amity, if the person she is now is anything like the Amity I knew as a kid, would want to end things with possibly the only other person who likes the Azura series as much as she does,” Willow said jokingly, trying to prove a point. “Besides, you never know, she may feel the same way about you after all,” she said cautiously, being careful not to reveal the whole truth to Luz just yet.

“Thanks Willow, that really helped me a bunch,” Luz replied, but before anyone could continue, the bell screamed. “Ah farts, gotta get to healing class before someone else partners up with Viney. See you guys at lunch.” With that, Luz ran as fast as she could to her first class.

“Bye Luz,” both Willow and Gus yelled before heading off to their own classes. Once they knew Luz couldn’t hear them, Gus asked Willow, “so I was wondering, why didn’t you just tell Luz Amity had a crush on her, that could have saved a lot of time.”

“Wait, you knew,” Willow replied, to which Gus nodded. “Oh thank Titan, that actually saves me some time. Ok, so here is what is going on,” Willow continued, as she explains the plan to Gus on their way to class.

  
  


Meanwhile…..

  
  


High above the skies of Bonesborough, two witches could be seen flying towards the marketplace. Lilith Clawthorne was following her sister, confused as to what she was planning. “Edalyn, I know you are in a hurry, but can you please tell me what you are planning and what this has to do with Luz and Amity”

“Well Lily,” Eda replied. “After our little Grudgby game not too long ago, Luz and her friends came back to the house to hang out after having their own Grudgby game to settle things with someone that was bullying them. At one point Plant Girl spoke to me privately about if I had noticed how Luz and Amity were behaving lately. I told her I knew there was something going on, and she confirmed that during that day Amity was behaving in a way that made it very clear she had a crush on Luz, but was nervous about confessing to Luz. We both agreed that should Luz start to feel the same for Amity and both of them became nervous about telling each other how they feel, they may need some help in the right direction. We decided to get in touch with Amity’s siblings who would be able to help when it comes to Amity, and together the 4 of us came up with a plan to build up Luz and Amity’s confidence in hopes that they got together. We decided to wait until we knew Luz felt the same about Amity in the event Luz may just want to stay friends with Baby Blight instead, so that way we didn’t risk Amity getting her hopes up only for Luz to turn her down. The plan is quite simple really: Willow and I would talk to Luz and give her advice to instill some confidence regarding her feelings for Amity, while the twins did the same with Amity. With luck, one of them would make the first move and ask the other out, otherwise, it would be interesting to see how things turn out between the two of them should they still act nervous around each other. Willow even joked about possibly locking them in a room until someone confessed, but I told her it would be best to only do that as a worst-case scenario.” As soon as she finished, Eda’s scroll went off. “Huh, speaking of Willow, looks like she finished her talk with Luz, and WHAT?!?!”

“Something happened Edalyn?” Lilith replied.

“Apparently Dweebus already figured out Baby Blight’s crush on Luz. Now I kinda feel bad for not including Gus in on the plan in the first place,” Eda responded. “Oh well, Plant Girl filled him in on the plan and he said he was willing to help, so no harm in that.”

“I am a bit surprised you didn’t tell him the plan in the first place, considering it hadn’t even been 24 hours since I moved in before you told me what had happened between Luz and Amity since the Covention.”

“Yeah well, the look on your face when you found out your former  protégé had fallen for my kid was too good to pass up,” Eda replied. “I want to say I tried to resist the urge to tell you right away, especially with all that happened prior, but I would be lying. Now come on Lily, I may be done talking to Luz for now, but in the event Luz and Amity get together before Luz and her friends come over for their study session, I am going to need supplies to set up a celebration at the Owl House.” With that, Eda and Lilith continued on their journey to the marketplace.

  
  


Later…..

  
  


Back at Hexside, the first period of the day has just finished up and Luz was heading out of her class with Viney. “Well, that was a fun class, thanks for your help, Viney.”

“No problem Luz,” the healing and beast-keeping student replied back. “We are still meeting on Monday after school right,” Viney asked, to which Luz nodded. “Great, see you then, and make sure to say hi to Lord Calamity for me.” With that, the two started to part ways.

“Will do, see you Monday,” Luz responded, heading to her next class. Luz still couldn’t believe her luck when it came to be friends with the multi-track students, despite them being upperclassmen and due to what happened on Luz’s first day at Hexside. After they had worked together to defeat the Greater Basilisk and convinced Principal Bump to allow them to study more than one track, Luz was worried what she said prior to finding out about the secret hall of shortcuts might make them still not consider her as one of them. To her surprise, however, the trio of Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus still allowed Luz to remain as a fellow troublemaker due to the fact that if it wasn’t for her convincing Bump to allow multi-tracks, all of them would still be in the detention track, not being free to study what they wanted. It had also helped when Luz told them about the fact Lord Calamity was actually Eda the Owl Lady, which they begged the human to introduce them to Eda, which she was able to do so about a week after she was able to convince Eda to help. Now, the four of them would meet up on Mondays after school in order to help each other out with their course work as part of the multi-track club, which was created not only for those who had signed on for more than one track but also for those who were interested as well. Along with that, on Fridays, she would head back to the Owl House with Willow, Gus, and Amity in order to have a quick study session to ensure they can spend the weekends going on all kinds of adventures that the Boiling Isles has to offer. The day of the week she would normally look forward to the most however are Wednesdays, as she would go with Amity to their secret hideout (Edric and Emira knowing about it excluded) at the library to hold their Azura book club meetings.

_ ‘Amity _ . _ ’ _ Just thinking of her now is enough to give Luz butterflies in her stomach. During class, if she wasn’t working with Viney on the given assignment she was busy thinking about her feelings towards Amity. Looking back with her newfound crush, Luz was quick to realize that Eda had a point about already feeling this way towards Amity for a while now, as it would explain why she had always felt different when she was around Amity once they became friends than she did when she was around Willow and Gus. In her defense though, Luz never really could figure it out until now given that in the past 2 months she ended up in another world, made her first real friends along with turning a rival into a friend, dealt with Eda’s curse, and had to fight an evil tyrant in order to save her mentor from being petrified. Once things had calmed down after that and both Eda and Lilith told Luz not to worry about both the curse and find a way back to the human realm (as the sisters promised to take care of it themselves while Luz focused on adjusting to life on the Isles just in case it takes longer than they thought to find a way back), Luz was able to start figuring out any confusing thoughts she had, which led to today’s events. Thanks to the advice Eda and Willow gave, however, she was starting to feel more confident and thought maybe, just maybe, she would be ready to tell Amity the truth the next time they meet.

That feeling didn’t last long, however, as while Luz was thinking about Amity, her body moved throughout the school until she ended up bumping into another student and falling on the floor. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed the familiar green hair with brown roots that told her that she ran into AMITY BLIGHT, the person she couldn’t stop thinking about a couple of seconds prior. All of a sudden, all that confidence quickly turned into panic as she tried to find a way out of the situation. “AMITY! What are you doing here?” Luz said in a manner that was similar to how she acted when the two were at the Knee when Luz learned the ice glyph. Unbeknownst to Luz, however, her cheeks turned into a very bright shade of pink. 

“Luz?” Amity responded, realizing it was her crush that bumped into her, causing the witch’s cheeks to also turn into a shade of pink. “Why wouldn’t I be here, this is my locker.”

“Oh, I guess it is,” Luz replied, as the two started to get up. “Sorry about that, guess I was so focused on getting to my next class I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s alright Luz, I’m fine. Are you ok though, it seems like something is on your mind?” Amity asked, as not only had she noticed something was up with Luz but was starting to wonder  _ ‘wait, is Luz blushing?’ _

“Yep, all good. I gotta go, see you at lunch,” Luz exclaimed, as she proceeded to quickly get away before she made the situation worse. Once she was far enough away from Amity, she thought back to her conversation and realized that there was a possibility that Amity had been blushing during their conversation. She decided to forget about that for now, as she wanted to let the tension subside before deciding on how to best approach Amity about her newfound feelings. With this in mind, Luz proceeded to head to her next class.

Meanwhile, Amity was still wondering if what she actually saw was indeed Luz blushing during their conversation. “Like that would ever be the case, I doubt Luz would ever want us to be more than just friends.” She closed her locker and proceeded to head to her next class, but two illusionists appeared suddenly as if they just dispelled an invisibility spell.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that Mittens,” the female illusionist said. “From what I saw, I say your chances of you and Luz getting together are pretty good. You should just talk to her.”

“Edric, Emira, not now please,” Amity replied. “And were you two seriously spying on what happened between me and Luz!”

“What’s the matter Mittens,” Edric teased, “Little Miss Perfect too flustered because a pretty girl walked by her locker.”

Amity’s whole face then turned red, but whether that came from embarrassment over her crush or anger at her siblings, she would never tell. “If you too are done teasing me about Luz, I am going to go to class, see you at home.” With that, Amity stormed off, but before she could get far Emira grabbed her arm.

“Amity, wait, we're sorry, right Ed,” Emira said, to which Edric reluctantly agreed. “We might tend to go overboard with teasing you every now and then but this time, we do want to help. Honestly, we were on our way to talk to you when we noticed Luz heading over to you not realizing what was happening. We only used the invisibility spell so we wouldn’t interfere with the conversation you two were having.” 

“Is that true,” Amity asked, to which both illusionists nodded, which allowed Amity to take a quick moment to think. “Okay, as long as you don’t tease me anymore I guess we can talk. What do you want?”

“It’s…..about Luz actually,” Emira continued, now that Amity agreed to listen. “We were wondering if there was anything we could do to help you try to tell Luz how you really feel about her.”

“You two really would help me with Luz,” Amity asked while being surprised.

“Mittens, we may tease you from time to time. Honestly, we probably will still tease you about Luz even after you two get together,” Edric replied, which ended up with Emira elbowing his stomach. “Ok yeah, I deserved that one. The point is, we have seen how much happier you are with Luz, and if there is a way we can help you get over your fear of rejection, then we want to do whatever we can to help.”

“Thank you,” was all Amity could say after hearing her siblings be honest about wanting to help her. Thinking about it, there was not much her siblings could do to help. After what happened when Luz faced the Emperor, Amity became more determined to tell Luz the truth before the human ended up in a situation where she was not able to come back from. Even though Amity had built up her confidence since then, there were still two major things she was worried about before she was ready. Since her siblings were willing to help, it wouldn’t hurt to ask would it.

“I guess, there are two things I could ask you about,” Amity continued. “First, the main reason why I am afraid to tell Luz how I feel is I am worried that if she doesn’t feel the same, it might ruin our friendship. It’s like you said, being friends with Luz has allowed me to be happier than I have ever been. Thanks to her I have friends that I know care about the real me and not just care that I am a Blight, and it's thanks to her I can work on being friends with Willow again. I want her to know just how much what she has done means to me, but I am worried what may happen if this stupid crush causes me to ruin my friendship with Luz.”

“While it makes sense that would concern you,” Emira replied, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I mean, Ed and I tricked Luz into finding your diary when we first met her, and she still wants to hang out with us. Not only that, but Luz was still willing to try to be your friend even after the way you treated her prior to what happened at the library.” Amity cringed at that, remembering just how horribly she had treated Luz before actually giving her a chance. “If after everything we did Luz still wanted to be friends with all three of us, I don’t think she would end her friendship with you just because you have a massive crush on her. If I have learned anything from meeting a super cute griffin tamer, is that it's best to not overthink things and just go for it, you won’t know until you try.” While Emira hoped no one would notice her mention her feelings for a certain multi-track student, Edric did, however, as he quietly asked “what was that,” to which Emira replied “nothing.”

“Thanks Em,” Amity said, while also making a mental note to ask Emira about that person she was talking about later. “I guess you might be right, with how nice, sweet, and caring Luz can be, it wouldn’t really make sense she would end our friendship like that. I will think about it some more before I decide to tell her.” Before continuing, Amity took a deep breath. “With that done, I guess the only other thing I am worried about is how Willow might take it. I haven’t had the chance to properly talk to her since I told her the real reason why I stopped being her friend, which means I don’t know how Willow would take to finding out I have a crush on her best friend. I am worried she might think I only tried to be friends with her again just so I can get closer to Luz without making things awkward once she finds out.”

“You could always try talking to her about it,” Edric replied. “If I am being honest though, there is a chance Willow might already know, given how you haven't been the most subtle about your crush on Luz, and that's just what we have seen. If you act like that when you are around your friends, I wouldn’t be surprised if Willow has already figured it out. If that is the case, I would say your chances are pretty good she approves of you dating Luz, considering she has yet to tell you to stay away from her.”

“You really think so?” Amity asked, to which both her siblings nodded their heads. “I guess I could try talking to Willow, I am just not sure how though. Ever since she switched to the plant track we rarely have classes together anymore, and even though we eat together at lunch Luz and Gus sit with us as well. I don’t know how I can find the time to talk to her about all of this.”

“Well, since you two do see each other at lunch, you could just try taking her somewhere private to talk and just tell Luz and Gus you forgot something in your last class that you need Willow’s help in finding,” Emira suggested. 

“That could work, thanks,” Amity replied. Before anyone could continue, the bell screamed. “Guess I have to go to class, I will let you two know how things go when I get home, bye.” With that Amity left to head to class.

“Bye Mittens,” both Edric and Emira responded. Once they were far enough away from Amity, Edric started their conversation. “So, wanna send a message to Willow that Mittens wants to talk to her just in Luz causes Mittens to forget.”

“Already done,” Emira replied, after closing up her scroll once she sent Willow the message. “Wanna send in our clones to cover our classes while we help out the Owl Lady after lunch?”

“Sure,” Edric responded, as the two continued to their next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can guess, yes Vinera is already canon in my au. Originally, progress with Vinera was supposed to begin in part 2 chapter 2, but as I started writing having it canon made more sense so here it is. If you want to read about how Viney and Emira got together, check out chapter 1 of "The First of Many Pre-shots." In regards to Luz's pickup lines, only the Hecate and Azura one I came up with, while the other 2 I looked on a website and modified one of them. Finally, LMP and Ordinary references are in this chapter cause of course they would.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter as Willow and Amity have a discussion that might surprise you.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fanfic. The Owl House is a series that I absolutely fell in love with and so I decided to give writing fanfiction a try to keep my passion going and to write down some ideas I have for the show. Right now my plans are to upload a new chapter every Monday with some coming earlier as I finish future parts of the au.
> 
> I am part of the Discord server The Good Witch Society. If you are looking for a server with fellow fans of The Owl House, then this is the server for you. Other members of the server include well-known writers on AO3. If you wish to join, click here: https://discord.gg/hSuCG86ay9


End file.
